The present invention relates more generally to the manufacture of lawn mowers, more particularly to grass-cutting and air-impelling means for rotary scythe lawn mowers.
In the known lawn mowers of this type the cutting tool is often in the form of an elongated cutter body which rotates about a central vertical axis inside a hood or cover of the mower. This cutter body has on the one hand the function of cutting the grass, and on the other hand the function of impelling the grass clippings to a wire basket or other receptacle by virtue of a current of air which ensures a good propulsion of the clippings to the basket or the like and which also raises the recumbent grass in such a manner that it can be cut by the cutting means or blades. This current of air is usually obtained by windage from the rotating blades.
However, during the rotation of the cutter body it produces a current of air with great turbulence which gives rise to a noise of which the level may be greater than the noise of the motor.
One object of the invention is to mitigate this disadvantage.
Another object of the invention is to provide efficient air-impelling means which can be economically manufactured and easily installed in a rotary scythe mower.